Challenge What the Future Holds
by MacGateFan
Summary: Pete Lattimer's life change the moment he met Mrs. Frederic and became a Warehouse agent. Now he's about to face his biggest challenge after putting his friends, the Warehouse, and the Earth in danger to save the woman he loves. Pete will have to face his past if he wants to have a future.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Challenge What the Future Holds

Author: MacGateFan/Seramercury  
Word Count: 12,041  
Fandom: Warehouse 13  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Most of the main cast/Pyka  
Rating/Category: PG-13/Het  
Genre: H/C, angst, romance, friendship, whumpage (Pete mostly)  
bWarnings: Spoilers for season 4, violence

Summary: Pete Lattimer's life change the moment he met Mrs. Frederic and became a Warehouse agent. Now he's about to face his biggest challenge after putting his friends, the Warehouse, and the Earth in danger to save the woman he loves. Pete will have to face his past if he wants to have a future.

Author's Notes: This was written for the small fandom bang on LJ. I'd like to thank karri_kln1671 and taliahale for the beta as well as mella68 for the beautiful artwork.

Disclaimers: Warehouse 13 and all related characters are property of the SyFy Channel.

* * *

Pete stood very far from the others as they discussed the options. His heart raced in his chest knowing that all of this was his fault despite what Claudia said. It didn't matter how much he had wanted to cure Myka, he let loose pure evil and almost killed everyone in the process. She would be so disappointed in him.

"Pete!" He took a deep breath, ignoring the pain from his cracked ribs, and turned to face Artie. The older man was about to say something but paused, looking at him. The look was gone pretty fast. "What did Paracelsus say before, you know…?"

"I don't…" Pete trailed off. He needed to tell them what happened. He was always for the truth and it upset him when people weren't straight forward. "It's my fault, Artie," he finally said.

As usual, Mrs. Fredric seemed to know already. "It's okay, Peter," she said, encouraging him with a nod.

Pete wasn't so sure he deserved her understanding or the calm she was radiating. She must have realized what happened before Paracelsus became the Caretaker again. "I tried to… to turn him mortal."

"You did what?" Artie asked, dumfounded.

"I tried to turn him mortal. He said he could save her. I had to save her, Artie. I had to!"

Artie shook his head. "You're not making much sense. Who do you have to save?"

Pete closed his eyes. He couldn't tell them about Myka because she didn't want anyone else to know. It wasn't his place no matter how much he wanted to explain why he would ever try something so amazingly stupid.

"Myka." He opened his eyes when Steve spoke up. "You were doing it to save Myka. I could tell something was wrong and she was lying every time I asked if she was all right. She's been way too quiet."

"Yeah. At the time I wasn't thinking of anything but helping her get better but now I know I was just being selfish. Paracelsus has the Warehouse, he has Claudia, and it's my fault!"

Artie who spoke up again. "We don't blame you for any of this, Pete. Paracelsus used your fear and love for Myka against you. We're going to stop him, I promise you that! And Myka, she's strong and you know that better than any of us."

Pete nodded. He still wasn't exactly convinced but he was going to focus on setting it right. He needed to or none of them would survive. "What can we do from out here, Artie?"

"We need to talk to the Regents. Let's go."

Before any of them could move a loud explosion reverberated from the Warehouse. Pete's eyes widened as he watched part of the roof slam into the protective barrier. He sent a silent prayer up for Claudia. He knew that if something happened to her he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Pete, I need you to find Myka and tell her what's going on."

"She can't help right now, Artie. She had… She's with the doctor."

"We can send Abigail," Mrs. Frederic said.

The ride to the B&B was quiet. They were able to gather some of the equipment from the hidden underground cavern that Artie never told them about to see if anything could possibly help them. The Regents would be meeting with them shortly to go over the strategy.

Pete wanted no part of leaving the Warehouse with Claudia still in there but Artie insisted he go with them to explain to the Regents exactly what happened. Steve and Mrs. Fredric would remain there for the time being.

By the time they pulled into the driveway the Regents had already arrived. Pete dreaded what the consequences were for his actions but he knew he deserved whatever they deemed fit for a punishment especially if it leads to Paracelsus taking over the world.

Pete slowly got out of the car wincing at the pain the movement caused in his ribs. He didn't even notice Artie was on the passenger side already. "You're hurt. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Leave it, Artie, I'm fine. Just bruised is all. Let's just get this over with. If anything the other Regents will be more lenient than my mom."

Artie shook his head with a chuckle. "That's not fair to your mom. And you're not giving the Regents enough credit. Just tell them what happened and everything will work out."

Pete wasn't so sure but nodded and followed him inside. He saw Kosan and few other familiar faces. Finally his mom appeared and went to give him a hug. She frowned at Pete's sharp intake of breath. "What happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom, just a little sore," he told her.

He could tell he didn't believe her but she let it go. Kosan spoke up. "Agent Lattimer, I believe you have something to tell us."

Pete glanced over at Artie who nodded. He then began to tell them what he spoke to Paracelsus about. It was hard to gauge their expressions, even his mom's, as he spoke. Once he was finished he was summarily dismissed.

Ten minutes later Pete was standing alone on the patio when he heard footsteps behind him. He knew that gait all too well but he didn't turn to face her. He couldn't. Right now all he could think about was the fact that Claudia could die because of what he tried to do.

It wouldn't matter if he had saved Myka, not if the world was destroyed in the process. He had been so selfish because if his fear of losing people close to him. He could see the disappointment in Artie's eyes. It may have been brief but it was there.

"Peter, sweetheart, look at me."

Pete didn't answer or move. He wouldn't until a solution to this mess was discovered. And no matter what anyone said, he was going to be the one to handle it if, God forbid, Claudia didn't make it.

His mom, of course, wasn't going to be deterred. "I know very well how much like your father you are and I know how much you love Myka, but this is completely unlike you. I have never known you to risk so many lives for one person."

Pete shook his head. "You sound like a Vulcan."

"Peter Joseph Lattimer, this is hardly a joking matter."

"I'm sorry, mom," he said finally looking her in the eyes. "I wasn't thinking with my head."

She smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. "You were thinking with your heart."

Pete moved away angrily. "And look where that got us! Paracelsus has control of the Warehouse and Claudia is in there right now fighting him alone! I knew after Kelly I shouldn't have… but I realized that Myka was the person I wanted to be with forever. If not as my wife then as a friend who would always be there!"

Jane was about to reply when Artie came over. "I think we may have a way to stop Paracelsus."

She was running through the Warehouse but she couldn't find Pete anywhere. Myka knew he was in there and she knew he was in trouble. She could hear explosions and shouting but he was nowhere to be found. It was like the Warehouse was purposely keeping her from finding him.

There was another loud explosion and a cry of pain. "Pete!" Myka turned the corner and saw Paracelsus standing over Pete's broken body. With a grin he disappeared. "Pete," exclaimed again, rushing to his side.

He looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. "Mykes… I'm sorry…"

"For what, Pete?"

"Everything. For not… not telling you… that I…" he took a shuddering breath, his eyes slipping shut.

"Telling me what?"

"I love you."

With that Pete breathed his last breath. Tears sprang to her eyes. "No, Pete! No! Don't leave me! I love you too, Pete, I do! PETE!"

Her eyes snapped open and suddenly she was in a hospital bed. Blinking, Myka noticed that Abigail was holding her down. She must have been dreaming. She took a deep breath and nodded to the woman before lying back down with a wince.

"That must have been some dream," Abigail said with a frown.

"Where's Pete?"

Abigail hesitated before answering. "At the Warehouse."

Myka immediately knew something was wrong. Abigail wouldn't have hesitated if it was something as simple as that. She also knew that Pete would have been there if he could have despite the fact that she told him not to come.

"What's happening?"

The nurse came in just before Abigail could say anything. She smiled and said she was going to take Myka's vitals. There wasn't much she could do but just let her take care of it. "Are you in any pain?"

"When can I get out of here?" Myka asked.

"That will be up to your doctor, he'll be in shortly, but typically you'll be here two to four days."

Myka glanced up at Abigail who was standing in the corner watching the exchange. "I'm ready to leave now."

"Myka, that is out of the question," her doctor replied when he entered the room. "Your body needs time to heal. We're going to do an ultrasound to make sure we got everything and we'll go from there, okay?"

She frowned. "Okay."

"I know that you're not one to be laid up," he said, "but we just need to make sure that everything is okay and watch out for infection. Hopefully we won't need to worry about that but it's best for you to be here so we can keep an eye on you."

"I understand," Myka replied.

"Good. I'll send a tech up soon to bring you down for that scan. Just let the nurse know what you'd like for dinner and she'll have that here when you get back."

She nodded and once he was gone, Myka looked over at Abigail again. "Now what's going on?"

"I don't know all the details as they sent me here as soon as they could. Somehow Paracelsus was released and he is now the Caretaker. Mrs. Fredric transferred her remaining power to Claudia and she's in there trying to fight him. And Pete… from what I could tell, he released Paracelsus."

Myka starred at her in shock. "What the hell are you saying? Pete would never do something like that!"

"It's not his fault, we know that. Paracelsus knew how vulnerable Pete was and he used your illness to get what he wanted." Abigail allowed what she said to sink in. As she waited her Farnsworth went off. "Artie."

"How's Myka?"

"She's awake and right here," Abigail replied handing the small box to the agent.

She smiled. "Hey, Artie!"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just waiting to get a final scan. Now what's going on over there? Abigail mentioned something about Claudia fighting Paracelsus. Alone! What the hell, Artie!"

Artie sighed. "It wasn't as if we had much of a choice. Trust me if there had been another way..."

"So why is Claudia fighting Paracelsus and what are you all doing to help her?"

She didn't want to sound rude but this was a serious problem. Whatever Pete tried to do completely backfired and it cost them the Warehouse. "Vanessa thinks she can come up with a way to neutralize the chemicals Paracelsus used that keeps him from being bronzed. She's working on it right now," Artie explained. "The rest of us are trying to figure out how to get in unnoticed to shoot him with a tranquilizer dart."

Myka didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the plan. She would reserve judgment though until the doctor's serum was completed. "Where's Pete?"

Artie glanced behind him. "Sitting on the couch looking miserable. He nearly fainted earlier from one of his vibes. It must have been pretty bad but he won't talk about it."

"Maybe I can get him to talk."

Just then an orderly knocked on the door. "Ms. Bering, it's time for your scan!"

"I will call back!" She promised.

He smiled. "I know."

Pete's heart was still racing as he sat back on the couch. That was the most vivid vibe he ever had. He knew that Doctor's serum was going to work and he knew he was going to die giving it to Paracelsus but he didn't care. Not as long as everyone was safe.

Pete also knew Myka didn't return his feelings. He knew that he had always been a screw up. They may have thought he was a good agent but he also had a pretty good track record with being effected by them. He sat up and shakily got to his feet to see what he could help come up with if anything.

"What about Houdini's cloak?" Steve asked. "I remember Claud said it was in a museum somewhere."

"Yeah," Pete replied suddenly joining the conversation. "That will work won't it?"

"It should," Artie said.

"I sense a 'but' coming here."

He nodded at Steve. "While the cloak will hide a person no one was ever able to figure out the side effects from wearing it."

"It doesn't matter," Pete said. "I'm going to do it whatever the side effects are."

"You, Agent Lattimer?" Kosan asked.

Pete nodded. "Yeah, me! You can fire me, bronze me, whatever after Paracelsus has been dealt with but I'm going in!"

"I think we're all getting ahead of ourselves," His mom said. Pete could hear the worry in her voice. "We still need to get the cloak."

Artie nodded. "We do. Pete, Steve, you'll both go to Martinka's and Company in New York where it's on display."

"Are we replacing it or just taking it?" Steve asked.

"I doubt we'll even have enough time to find an exact copy but we might have something in the attic that could work."

His Farnsworth went off and wordlessly he handed it to Pete asking everyone else to go with him to search for it. Pete took a breath and answered, pasting on a huge grin. "Hey hey hey, Mykes! Looking good!"

"Hi Pete."

He didn't like how pale and drawn she looked and she seemed upset. He had to sit down as fear gripped him. It wasn't a vibe but it took a hold of him anyway. It was the fear of losing her. "Pete, did you hear me?"

He blinked, not realizing she'd been talking to him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"What did you do? Abigail wasn't sure but she thought you might have released Paracelsus."

Pete knew this was going to be the last conversation they ever had. Not because she would hate him but because he was going to die soon. "Myka, I... He caught me at an especially bad time and I caved. He said... He told me he could save you. It was stupid and I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry and I love you so much that I would die if I lost you."

"Pete..." He sighed he knew she was done with him. "I love you too."

Okay he wasn't expecting that! "Myka?"

She laughed. "Looking back I probably have since our first case but I didn't realize it until I was pregnant. The thought of you being the father of my child, of growing old with you. It made me happier than I felt in a long time."

"Me too, Mykes, me too."

"Good," she replied. "Now what's with the intense vibe Artie said you had."

"I wouldn't say it was intense."

"Yet he mentioned something about you nearly fainting."

"I didn't faint," Pete insisted. "Everything is fine. I've just been worried about Claudia. It's my fault she's in there."

Pete was pretty sure Myka didn't believe his answer for a second but that's when Artie and the others returned. "We found it!" Steve exclaimed.

"Found what?" Myka asked from the Farnsworth.

"Something to replace the cloak Houdini used to wear," Pete told her. "It makes the wearer disappear."

Myka shook her head. "What are the side effects, Artie?"

"We don't really know at this point. There was a vague account that a fellow magician spoke of but it's hard to find exact details without the Warehouse computer. For now Pete and Steve are going to New York and you are going to get some rest."

"Artie I can at least help with the research."

"Rest first, Myka!" Pete said. "I'm sure they'll call when they need your help."

Myka smiled. "Right. You guys be careful out there!"

"We will. Kirk out!"

Pete was happy that something went right in this mess. They had been able to get the cloak with ease. They tested it briefly on some boxes just to be certain but it worked. As they drove back to the B&B he could feel that Steve wanted to say something.

"Just spill it," he said to his friend.

"Your vibe, it was about you wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

Steve shook his head. "There's more to it than that, isn't there? I mean I can tell you're not being completely honest."

"Maybe I'm not."

"You saw your death."

Pete looked over at Steve and that looked confirmed it for the younger man. "Why didn't you say anything? We can prevent that, have someone else go in."

"No."

"No? That's it? Just no."

Pete nodded. "That's what I said. I'm going in. This is my mess and I have to fix it!"

"You don't have to do this alone, Pete."

He nodded. "I know but no one else can do what I need to do and no one can know what my vibe meant. Not my mom and especially not Myka!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute there! After what Myka went through and what you were willing to do for her, she has a right to know."

Pete was thoughtful before replying. "I know. I need to do this in person though."

"Then you will."

Myka sat there as the doctor's words sunk in. While they were able to get most of the tumor he still wanted to do some radiation to take care of what was left. She almost said no but then thought of Pete. What if there was a way for them to stay together forever? She couldn't be selfish about it.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes after the doctor had gone. "Come in," she said. Myka clearly did not expect him. "Pete! What are you...? Shouldn't you be dealing with Paracelsus right now?"

"There was something I needed to do first."

Before Myka could ask what Pete rushed over and kissed her. She felt everything in that kiss. His love for her, his fears, his passion. It was the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced. And suddenly she knew what his vibe was about.

The moment he pulled away she grabbed his hands. "Don't leave me, Pete, please!"

"Myka, I can't do anything about what's going to happen. And I can't expect anyone to go in my place. Not just because I caused this but knowing they could die in my place? No. I can't be selfish anymore. Not when the fate of the whole world is on my shoulders."

Tears pooled in her eyes. This was the man she fell in love with. "I love you, Pete. So much!"

"I love you too, Myka!" He gave her another kiss and left her alone as she began to cry. That's how Abigail found her.

"We're back!" Pete said.

"Took you long enough," Artie said.

Mrs. Fredric seemed to know, as usual. "How is Myka?"

"She's feeling better and will be released tomorrow," Steve replied.

Jane smiled glancing at Pete. "That's good to hear."

"What's the plan then?" Pete asked. "I go in with the cloak and tranq gun, right?"

Everyone knew it was pointless to argue with him about it so instead Artie spoke up. "Vanessa should be here soon with the serum. Pete, I have the map to the underground tunnel over here."

Pete followed Artie to the other room where it was just to the two of them. "Artie, I just want you to know that I understand if you need to fire me after all this is over. I mean, I would prefer that to just being bronzed or something."

"What? Pete, the only one getting bronzed today is Paracelsus. Now lets concentrate on that, okay?"

He nodded and listened as Artie told him about the tunnels. He was explaining the last ten feet to the entrance when another vibe hit him. "Oh crap, Artie. I gotta go now."

"What? What is it?"

"Claudia. She's in trouble and I have to go. Where's the Doc?"

"Right here," she said rushing in with a case. She opened it to reveal ready to go tranquilizers for his weapon.

Pete grabbed all six sliding them into his bulletproof vest. There was no telling if it would protect him but there were enough pockets for all the ammo. Steve tossed him the cloak. "Okay, I'm going in," he told them.

"Good luck," Steve said.

Artie nodded. "Be safe."

His mom went over to him, giving him a hug. "I just want you to know that I am very proud of you, Pete. Come back to me and Myka, okay?"

Pete gave her a hug. "I will, Mom," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Claudia was getting tired. She'd spent the last however many hours keeping Paracelsus at bay. Well that's what it felt like anyway. She had accidently knocked over an artifact that seemed to slow down time or something and she could have sworn it had only been ten minutes since she was left alone in the Warehouse.

He still didn't seem to have full control just yet. While he was pretty powerful she seemed to be able to deter him. Claudia knew she couldn't keep it up for long. Her head ached something awful and she had sprained her knee slipping on neutralizer she herself had sprayed on the time slower earlier.

She heard a noise to her right, and as it would seem, Paracelsus was ready for another round of fun. "Seriously? Dude, you're so passed your expiration date, how about we just shelve you again and be done with it."

"You are such a simple minded child, Ms. Donovan. Don't you know that the world needs someone like me in charge of a place like this? Someone who would share the wonderful artifacts with them."

Claudia laughed sarcastically. "Right! Because everyone wants to have their illness cured only to die mysteriously an hour later using said artifact."

Paracelsus ignored her comment and began ranting about something or other from the past. She stared past him because she swore she saw something knock into a crate. Could that be help from the outside? If so, how come the old crazy man didn't notice it? Whatever, or whoever it was, Claudia needed to distract their new Caretaker.

She wasn't sure if she could convince Paracelsus she was on his side, but Claudia decided to give it a try. "Okay, okay, I get it. I really do. So what would I get if I helped you defeat these Warehouse Agents and Regents?"

"After all this you would betray your friends?"

Claudia shrugged. "Isn't that what Pete almost did here? He released you didn't he?"

"Well," Paracelsus said. "We both know that he isn't a very smart man. Why the Regents ever chose him was beyond me."

She wanted to kill him for thinking of Pete like that but she didn't show her anger because he seemed to be believing her. Claudia snorted. "Tell me about it! The first time I was working a case with him I thought he was a complete idiot! All he does is make jokes and doesn't seem to take anything seriously. I think he's in love with Myka but he's too dumb to realize that she is way out of his league."

Sorry, Pete, she thought to herself.

"Yes, it seems that little Peter has a crush on Myka. I used that to my advantage. It was worth it just to see the expression on his face when I gained control of the Warehouse. He actually believed me when I said I could cure her, even after what I had done to all those others with cancer."

Before Claudia could respond Paracelsus turned around and with a wave of his hand something flew up in the air and Pete was standing there in a bulletproof vest and holding a tranquilizer gun. She had to say that he looked pretty bad ass. And it made her sick that he heard everything she said about him even if it was far from the truth.

Pete fired two darts at Paracelsus but he just batted them away with this hand and used some kind of force to propel him into a brick wall about ten feet down the aisle. She winced in sympathy as he hit the wall pretty hard. She didn't think he was going to get up but he did a few seconds later. Pete was swaying but he managed to stand and aim at Paracelsus again, who had turned his attention back to her.

The third dart hit the intended target, dropping the ancient man to his knees. It was taking too long for Claudia's liking for him to pass out so she grabbed the closest weapon, which happened to be Babe Ruth's baseball bat, and swung hard.

Paracelsus dropped like a sack of potatoes. Suddenly Pete was at her side. "Nice swing, Claud," he said. "I told you we need a Warehouse 13 baseball team. Us against the Regents."

Claudia laughed and glanced up at him. He looked pale, almost gray, and ready to pass out. Blood matted the back of his hair. "Pete, maybe you should sit down a minute."

"No, we need to get him into the bronzing chamber. Dr. Calder came up with something to… Damn."

"Pete?"

He took several deep breaths before he replied. "I'm good. She made something that would neutralize whatever he took to stop the process. We need to get him contained first then we rest."

Claudia didn't like the idea of him moving around in his condition, but Pete was right. They had to make sure he was bronzed before she lowered the barrier. It took them a good ten minutes to get Paracelsus' unconscious form to the bronzing room. Luckily their last stand occurred only two rows down from it.

Pete just finished securing him into the chamber when Claudia cursed. "What is it?" he asked.

"Artie's DNA sample."

He reached into his pocket and tossed her a vial. "Here ya go!"

Claudia caught it gratefully and hit "begin process" with a flourish. The two waited with baited breath as the bronzing started. The minute it took effect, she exclaimed, "We did it!"

"Yeah," Pete replied.

She turned to face him when his usual gusto wasn't apparent in his voice. "Pete?" she said, rushing to his side as he dropped to his knees. Claudia carefully helped him to the floor. "You okay there?"

"Probably have a concussion, maybe some broken ribs," he told her. "Nothing I can't handle."

Claudia smiled. "Right."

"You need to make sure the shield is lowered, Claud."

"It already is because the threat has been eliminated."

Pete nodded, wincing as he did so. "Good, that's what I like to hear. Claud, I'm sorry about all this. Tell Myka I'm sorry for everything, okay?"

"Don't talk like that, Pete, you're going to be fine and you can tell Myka yourself. Although I have to admit I don't know what you're apologizing for. I'm the one who needs to after what I said to Paracelsus about you."

"No, Claud. I know what you were trying to do. You must have realized I was in here like he did," Pete told her. He closed his eyes. "I'm not gonna last much longer here. You need to promise me you'll take care of Myka. Keep her safe for me."

She shook her head, tears falling. "Pete you can't leave us. We need you, please!"

Pete smiled at her. "You guys are safe and you have each other and that's important to me okay? I love all of you."

With that, Pete's eyes slipped shut. Claudia shook her head. "No! Please, Pete!" she cried, checking for a pulse. She couldn't find one.

"Pete!" Claudia looked up to see Jane Lattimer rushing towards her son. She looked expectantly at Claudia, who shook her head. "Oh God, no," she whispered.

Artie, Steve, and Vanessa stood in the doorway in stunned silence. Finally Vanessa went over to them and checked him over herself. "Jane, Claudia, he's not dead."

"What?" they asked.

Artie stepped forward. "Claudia, what happened?"

She wiped away the tears that had fallen then looked up at Steve who had placed a hand on her shoulder. "Paracelsus knew Pete was here and flung the cloak off him. Pete fired the tranq gun twice but missed. Paracelsus used an artifact, I couldn't tell which, to fling him down the aisle into a brick wall."

Artie frowned. "Brick wall? Brick wall… Crap. That brick wall was part of the office of Dr. Bryce Hamilton. He wasn't very well-known but he was very successful in helping people come to terms with grief, loss, betrayal, and guilt. My guess is that Paracelsus knew exactly what he was doing when he tossed Pete into that wall."

Jane frowned, looking up at Artie. Claudia could tell she wasn't familiar with this doctor Artie was talking about. "What are you saying?"

"Dr. Hamilton was a psychiatrist and that brick wall was part of his office. In fact, the couch that a patient would lay on was against that wall," Artie explained.

Steve nodded in understanding. "So when Pete hit the wall it caused… what exactly?"

"Pete is in a coma," Vanessa told them. "Until he can resolve his feelings about what happened he will stay that way."

Pete woke up in his bed at the B&B. He was very confused because he swore he was dying in the bronzing room at the Warehouse with Claudia sitting beside him. How he was in his bed and still alive was beyond him.

He sat up and realized his head injury and broken ribs were healed as well. Looking around Pete saw that everything seemed to be where it should be. Well, everything except for him. Grabbing the t-shirt at the end of the bed he put it on and went out into the hall.

There was no sign of any of the others upstairs but he did smell fresh cookies baking. Whatever was going on his stomach and nose led him down to the kitchen. Again no one was in the living room, dining room, or the patio.

It was the person he found in the kitchen that wasn't supposed to be there. A lump formed in Pete's throat when he saw her. He was speechless and that was saying something for this Warehouse agent. Finally he took a deep breath and said, "Leena."

She turned, smiling. "There you are, Pete! I was wondering when you were going to wake up! The cookies should be ready in few minutes. Pour yourself a glass of milk."

"But, Leena…"

"What's wrong, Pete?" she asked, the smile fading. "Are you feeling okay?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I'm confused. Did I hit my head or something? Where is everyone?"

"What do you mean? They're at the Warehouse doing inventory. Artie said you had a rough time with the most recent artifact so he wanted you to recuperate. Did you hit your head while you were on the case? That might explain some of your confusion."

Pete didn't know what to think. How could he be talking to Leena when she's been dead for almost six months now? "I don't know who you think you are, but you are not Leena!"

She laughed. "Pete, of course I am. Now sit down," she replied, setting the plate of cookies in front of him.

"No thanks. The last time I ate cookies given to me by someone I didn't know, I ended up with two broken legs and crap ton of guilt!"

"You're not making much sense," Leena said.

Pete gestured wildly. "I'm not? The last thing I remember was that I died... Oh God I'm dead. That explains why you're here. Unless you're my subconscious."

"Um no, I'm not. Did you touch anything you shouldn't have recently?"

Pete thought back. "Well Houdini's cloak and Paracelsus tossed me into a wall."

"A wall? As in Dr. Bryce Hamilton's wall?"

Pete starred at her in confusion. "Who?"

"He was a psychiatrist who helped a lot of people come to terms with betrayal and guilt. Supposedly if you touch the wall you slip into a coma until you resolve your issues or you..." Leena trailed off.

"Or I what?"

"Die."

CONTINUE ON TO PART 2…


	2. Chapter 2

Myka was about to drift off to sleep when she heard arguing just outside her door. A few minutes later Vanessa came in. She looked at her expectantly wondering where Pete was or even Artie. "Dr. Calder?"

"I spoke with your Doctor, Myka, and he's agreed to release you under my care."

She frowned. "Why? What's going on? Is Pete okay?"

"There's a lot to explain, but for right now I'm sure Pete could really use your help." Myka was about to rip out her IV. "Relax, he's alive okay? You need to take it slow, Myka. You just had surgery. Pete wouldn't want you to hurt yourself rushing around."

"You're right," she said with a nod, taking a breath.

An hour later they arrived at the Warehouse. She was a bit surprised to see that Kosan and Mrs. Fredric were still there. "Myka," the older woman said. "It's good to see you. I trust everything went well?"

Myka nodded. "There are still some things that need to be taken care of but for now I want to check on Pete."

"Of course."

Myka went with Vanessa down to the medical wing. There she found Steve and Artie discussing something quietly in the corner while Claudia was typing away at her computer, her leg elevated. The younger girl was the first to notice her and smiled.

"Myka!"

"Hey everyone," she said, accepting hugs from them all. She went over to Claudia personally. "Well, I see you survived."

She nodded. "I held my own, but I don't think I could have done without everyone's help, especially Pete."

Myka glanced over at him. He had a pretty nasty bruise on the side of his face and he was really pale. "So what exactly happened in there, Claud? Dr. Calder gave me an abbreviated version."

Artie brought a chair over. "Sit," he ordered. "Steve is going to get you something to eat."

She nodded knowing not to argue with Artie, not when he almost lost three agents and a Warehouse all in one day. "Thanks, Artie," Myka said, patting his hand.

Claudia then began her story. Myka listened in amazement at what her friends, her family had gone through. And Pete was now stuck in a coma fighting for his life. It was then she realized that his mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jane?"

"She went to make a phone call," Artie told her.

Myka nodded, biting her bottom lip. She reached over and took Pete's hand in hers. "Hey, you'd better wake up soon or Artie is going to eat all the cookies."

Pete did not like the sound of that at all because he had plenty of guilt eating at him right now. He saw that Leena stood there with the same expression she always wore. Not being able to save her had been on his mind lately as well.

"So you're probably really here, aren't you?"

Leena just smiled. Pete couldn't be angry at her but he really wasn't in any mood talk about how he was feeling. Not right now when he needed to know that Myka was going to be okay. He knew that he had to, though, or he wouldn't see her again.

She sat down across from him. "You've always been very intuitive, Pete. It was part of the reason you were chosen to be an agent. So, do you think I'm here?"

"Wow, I think I'm in the Matrix." Leena chuckled, shaking her head. "It's really you. I'm sorry, Leena."

"For what?"

"For not getting there in time to save you."

Leena sighed. "Pete, that wasn't your fault. That wasn't anyone's fault, do you understand?"

"I didn't even get a vibe that time," Pete admitted. "Why wouldn't I get a vibe with something like that?"

She shook her head. "You don't always get one when things happen, do you?"

"No. I mean, I didn't get one during 9/11 if that's what you mean. I usually get them for myself, colleagues, friends, family. But Leena, you're my family! I should have known."

"You also knew that that I was safe in the Warehouse with Artie," Leena told him.

Pete hadn't thought about that. If she was supposedly safe maybe that's why he didn't get any vibes. He couldn't decide if it was worse getting the vibes and doing nothing about them or not getting them at all.

"And what excuse am I going to give myself for what happened with Paracelsus?" he asked. "I knew exactly what I was getting into but I couldn't lose Myka. I didn't even think about the world. I just had to save her."

Leena didn't seem to agree. "Your first thought was to save Myka, not yourself. When you returned to the Warehouse despite the fact you knew you could die that was not selfishness, Pete."

His head hurt and he couldn't concentrate. Why did he feel so drained? Was it the artifact? All he knew was that he needed to get out of the B&B and fast. It was too hot in there. Pete leapt from the chair and rushed out the patio door only to be back in the kitchen.

He inwardly groaned, glancing at Leena who had curious expression on her face. "Not again," Pete muttered.

Artie sat quietly at his desk. He needed some time alone to process everything that had happened. From Myka's diagnosis, to Pete being in a coma. He wasn't surprised the younger man did what he did. Artie knew that if Pete hadn't been vulnerable he would have thought things more clearly. It's hard to be objective when you believe there's a way to save someone you love.

He had firsthand experience with the astrolabe most recently. Okay so the outcome wasn't so great, obviously this has a double edged sword too, but the thought of witnessing Pete's death again. It was one of the many reasons he used the astrolabe and it made Artie sick to his stomach to think of it.

Artie was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and stood up as Jane entered. He could see that she was clearly upset. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"A well as it can be. I'm unable to tell Jeannie exactly what's going on and with Pete telling her that I wasn't allowed to bring her here was difficult. I had to tell her that her brother was classified. She certainly wasn't pleased."

He frowned. "Surely Kosan and the other Regents could make an exception in this case. Maybe we could bring her here without her knowing…"

"I've tried everything I could think of, Artie, and they won't budge. Especially since I already told someone."

"Couldn't they just say she was Pete's one?"

Jane shook her head. "You know he has to be the one to vouch for the person."

He nodded in understanding then followed her to the medical bay as he wanted an update on Pete's condition. Only Myka and Claudia were in the room, the latter having fallen asleep. "Where is everyone?" he asked

"Steve and Abigail went to straighten up and Dr. Calder went to make some coffee since she knew Jane would be back soon," Myka replied not taking her eyes off Pete.

Jane walked over to the other side and placed a hand on his forehead. She frowned as she watched him lay unmoving and sank to the chair. "I went to see the Regents about possibly bringing Jeannie to see him just in case. I don't even know that she would have come anyway if I'm being honest with myself," she explained to Myka.

"What do you mean?"

"They haven't spoken to each other in almost eight years. Pete hasn't even met his niece."

While Myka knew he had a niece he never mentioned that hadn't met her before. "What? Why not?"

"I don't know all the details because neither of them wanted me to take sides so they refused to tell me. I do know that Jeannie's husband was very angry at Pete for a while. I just thought they would have worked it out by now."

Myka looked up when Dr. Calder returned. She immediately set down the tray of coffee cups and went over to Pete's side. She shook her head. "Everyone needs to shed their negative energy right now."

"What do you mean?" Myka asked. "Is Pete all right?"

"His blood pressure is elevated and he just spiked a fever. If anyone is upset they need to leave now."

Artie shook his head. "What are you talking about, Vanessa?"

"Pete gets vibes, right? Well I am pretty certain that, through the artifact, the pain and worry you're all feeling is transferring to him. He probably doesn't even know what he's feeling but he knows something is wrong," she explained.

Myka took several deep breaths. "Is he going to be okay?"

"His blood pressure seems to be normalizing. Why don't you talk to him?"

Myka nodded and sat down again, taking Pete's hand. "If he can feel us, he can hear us, right?" she asked.

"I believe so. I've never really dealt with Hamilton's Wall before."

Artie walked over to join them. "The last time an agent was thrown into Hamilton's Wall he woke up but..."

"But what?" Jane asked.

"He went insane."

Pete left the kitchen determined to find a way out. There had to be a better way than beating himself up over how guilty he felt. He had to stop suddenly when a vibe hit him. "Whoa," he gasped.

"What's wrong?"

Pete jumped, turning to face Leena. "You're still here?"

"Of course I am, Pete. I'm here to help you! Did you get a vibe?"

"Yeah, but I'm in a coma. How the hell am I getting a vibe?"

"You're still connected to the outside world, Pete," Leena explained. "Myka, Artie, your mom, you can still feel their emotions."

Pete's eyes widened. "Myka? Is she okay? She should still be in the hospital!"

"You need to calm down, Pete," Leena was saying. "Your blood pressure is way too high."

Pete stopped pacing and took a deep breath. Once he did the room suddenly changed to his parent's home in Canton. He could hear his mom talking to Jeannie. He peered into the kitchen where the two of them were signing.

Pete's stomach dropped when he realized what they were discussing. This was immediately after he had been in that car accident. The one that had been rock bottom for him. His friend was also Jeannie's brother in law.

That was also almost a month after his separation from Amanda as well. Jeannie decided she didn't want anything to do with him. She and her husband thought it best that he never meet his niece. Hearing that again hurt Pete deeply. She would been eight years old by now.

He sighed. Nobody was interested in staying with him. He was just destined to be alone the rest of his life. Maybe that was the real reason Artie chose him for the Warehouse, especially if Kelly had been any indication.

Pete went up to his bed room and laid down on the bed. He was just going to stay right there until someone told him otherwise or he just faded away. The guilt he felt was crushing him, weighing him down. No one really cared.

"Pete." He sat up. That voice sounded familiar. "Pete, don't leave me. I love you."

"Myka," he whispered.

Pete closed his eyes trying to remember. He thought about her smile, her smell, her hair. When he opened his eyes he was back at the B&B. "Really, Leena?" he asked when he saw her bring in a plate of cookies.

"This is where you've felt the most at home in years, Pete. The people you love are here. The people who love you are here."

Pete nodded. He did agree with everything she was saying but... "Pete, come home, please. We love you. We're all safe now."

"Go to her, Pete."

He looked at her as if she had three heads. "You know I can't, there's no way out of this maze!"

"There is always a way. We found it the last time we were stuck. Don't you remember?" she asked. "Just close your eyes, Pete, and think of your family. Think of Myka."

Pete closed them for second but quickly opened them again. "Leena!" he said.

"Yes, Pete?"

He smiled, giving her a hug. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome."

Pete closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and clicked his heels (hey he had to do something). As he became more aware of his surroundings he heard the beeping of machines and voices. Very familiar voices. When he finally opened his eyes he saw his family.

"Guys I know I'm gorgeous, but can't a guy get any rest without people ogling him?"

Chuckles all around. "He's going to be fine," Steve said shaking his head.

Pete laughed as well then looked at everyone there. They were still there and were always there for him. They didn't run off when he thought everyone was out to get him. They didn't run off when he was being drained by Sylvia Plath's typewriter. He looked at his mom and was really starting to get her and understand that she was only protecting him.

Finally he looked at Myka. She was standing the closest to him looking as beautiful as ever, tears shining in her eyes. He suddenly felt his own tears falling and before he knew what was happening he started sobbing. Myka sat down beside him and pulled him into her arms.

"It's okay, Pete."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so stupid and nearly killed us all. I'm sorry, Mykes," he said in between sobs. He couldn't remember the last time he cried like this.

She gently pulled away so she could look him in the eye. Placing her hands on the side his face she said. "Pete, we all do crazy things when we're in love. Besides Paracelsus took advantage of you. You were vulnerable and everyone here knows you would do anything to protect the people you love. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Myka. Thanks."

Dr. Calder stepped up. "Now that that is all settled, my patient needs to rest."

"Rest?" Pete asked. "I've been resting long enough, haven't I? Besides I need cookies."

"Being in a coma fighting for your life isn't rest, Pete," Dr. Calder explained. "Rest then cookies."

"Fine," he pouted. Everyone gave him hugs and pats on the back until soon it was just himself and his mom. He smiled at her. "Hey. Sorry for the scare."

She shook her head smiling but tears were in her eyes. "You've always had a special way of scaring the crap out of me, sweetheart. You're a lot like your father in that respect and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Pete returned the smile. "Um, mom, I remembered something while I was in the coma. Okay, well, I always remember it but I think you should know why Jeannie and I don't talk."

"Pete, what made you bring that up?"

"I don't know."

Jane shook her head. "I'm only asking because Myka and I talked a little about that shortly before you woke up. How I knew you weren't speaking to each other but not why."

"Huh. Weird. Well, I'll tell you now…" he replied and started at the beginning.

It would be another month before Pete was back on his feet again. And the minute he was, received a call that shocked him. He hadn't heard from his sister Jeannie or her husband in a long time, that was surprising enough but when he heard his niece had been kidnapped, he grabbed Myka and they left immediately.

They arrived at his sister's house in record time. David answered, looking very haggard, and let them in the house. "David, I am so sorry. Is there anything we can do?" Pete asked shaking his brother in law's hand.

While David had long forgiven him for what happened with his brother he still seemed a bit wary of Pete. Luckily he never said a bad word about him to Lexi.

"Please, if you can. The FBI are in the living room with their recording devices and going on and on about possible reasons for her kidnapping but each of them seems more farfetched than the next. Jeannie was getting a headache so she went upstairs to try and get some rest."

The two nodded. "Are you sure they're going to be okay with the Secret Service coming in to help out?" Myka asked.

"I don't really know," David replied with a shrug. "I just know that I'd rather have you two helping out if you can."

Pete nodded. "Well let's meet the troops then."

He could feel the tension the minute he stepped into the room. Mostly because Pete knew the two agents who were in charge of the case. "Crap," he muttered.

"Well if it isn't Agent Leaps Before He Looks."

Pete chuckled. "Ha, that's a good one, Josh."

"I know," Josh said, glancing over at Myka. "What brings the two of you here? Surely you don't think this kidnapper has anything to do with the President."

Myka shook her head. "Lexi is Pete's niece."

"Is that right? Well we can't have you involved in the case, Lattimer. Sorry about that. We'll keep you in the loop though."

Pete took a breath and he was about to get angry when Myka placed a hand on his arm. "Thanks, Josh," she said with a smile. "Are you able to tell us what happened so far?"

He handed Pete a file and began. "Lexi was waiting for the bus, which picks her up right in front of the house. David had already left for work and Jeannie was watching from the front door like she always does. She said that she saw Lexi get onto the bus but was called around 9:15 because no one had seen her at school."

"What did the bus driver say?" Pete asked. He was getting a really bad vibe but he didn't know if it was for Lexi or not. He just felt really sick to his stomach. Myka placed a hand on his back and the vibe calmed down somewhat.

"She said she dropped Lexi off with the other kids and, after making sure they were with the teachers, she drove away."

Pete could feel Myka's gaze on him as she replied. "What happened after that? Did any of her friends see her leave or someone take her?"

Josh nodded. "Her friend, Susie. She said they were the last two in line to go into the building. Lexi seemed curious about something and she went off to check it out. Susie didn't want to get into trouble so she didn't go. When the teacher was doing roll call she explained where Lexi went but the time they went outside there was no sign of her."

Pete didn't like where this was going. His vibe was now telling him that it had something to do with the Warehouse. There was always some rouge ex-agent or some nut who thinks that artifacts are for personal use and gain. He hoped that wasn't the case although the alternative was just as bad.

While Pete and Myka were looking over the file and discussing possible ideas for kidnapping that had nothing to do with David being a lawyer, Jeannie came into the room. She went over to give Pete a hug. "How are you holding up?" he signed.

"Okay, I guess. Thank you both for coming."

The two nodded and a moment later, the phone rang. Mike had David put the call on speaker. "Mr. Samuels, do you have an Agent Lattimer with you?"

Everyone looked over at Pete. His eyes were wide because he had immediately recognized the voice on the other end of the phone. It was Andrew Campbell and it seemed he was finally going to go through with the threat he made on Pete.

"Y-yes," David said, clearly shocked as to how the man knew about his brother in law. "What do you want?"

"I want Agent Lattimer. You give him to me and you can have your daughter back. You don't, well, I'll let him tell you what will happen. You will receive a text in two hours indicating the time and place of the exchange."

David glanced over at Pete and replied, "We'll be waiting."

"Good. Oh, and Agent Lattimer, I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

There was complete silence once the call ended. Pete could feel all eyes on him as he slowly lifted his head. He felt absolutely sick to his stomach at the horror on Jeannie's face and the anger on David's. Before he could say anything, David charged at him.

Pete didn't know if it was subconscious but he didn't even defend himself as his brother in law slammed his fist into his face. It took the two agents and Myka to pull him off Pete. Once they did he just sat there not saying a word.

Myka knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his face. "Pete."

"Myka," he whispered eyes wide.

David pulled out of the agent's grasp. "What the hell is going on, Pete?" he asked angrily. "Who is this guy and why did he kidnap Lexi? What does he want?"

"About five years ago," Pete replied, slowly getting to his feet, "there was a group of men who started randomly torturing and killing Secret Service agents. Andrew Campbell was a part of it and I helped to capture him."

"Well he's out now! He's out and he has my daughter! Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself, Pete? This is just like the last time, the reason I didn't want you anywhere near Lexi!"

Pete glanced over at Jeannie who seemed to be way too upset to say a word. Neither of them had been signing but he was pretty sure she was reading their lips. "I will get her back, David, I promise!"

"Okay you two, that's enough!" Josh said. "The only important thing right now is Lexi. We need to cooperate if we're going to get her back, everything else is secondary! Now, Pete, tell me about Andrew Campbell. I know a lot of information wasn't available."

He nodded taking a deep breath. "Campbell's dad was an agent and he was killed protecting the President. He blamed the other agents who were on the detail with him so he decided to get back them even though those agents were no longer around.

"I was assigned to the case and it was a good three weeks before we had any solid leads on him. When we finally cornered him it was pretty chaotic. Apparently one of the other agents on the team was working with Campbell and since he happened to hate me, well, they decided I would be the next one."

Pete paused as he remembered back to that night. He had been heading to the break room for coffee when Agent Franklin appeared out of nowhere. Of course he didn't think anything about it until he was hit by a taser from behind. As he lost consciousness he saw Campbell standing over him.

"Pete!" Myka said. "Pete, you're okay!"

He blinked his eyes open. "Myka? What am I doing on the floor?"

"You had a panic attack," she told him, worry etched on her face as she helped him sit up. His head was pounding from David's punch and he felt dizzy.

"I don't have panic attacks."

"Well that's the best way to describe it," Josh said as he came over. Pete was surprised to see such a look of concern on the agent's face. The guy never really seemed to want to give him the time of day.

"Sorry, it's been a long time since I thought about that. What's the plan for when we get the text."

"No, Pete," Myka said.

He looked at her. She looked about as freaked out as he felt. "No? Myka, I have to do this! I don't plan on being tortured again, trust me!"

Just then David's phone buzzed with a time and location. The instructions included that Pete could bring only one person with him and that person would get Lexi in exchange for him. David said he would go which caused Myka to object.

Pete took her aside. "Mykes, it has to be him."

"But Pete he's pissed off and worried. He's not going to be thinking of your safety!"

"Lexi is our top priority here. If I can save her, I will. It doesn't matter what happens to me. Besides this is my fault."

Myka's eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe you actually think that, Pete! You are not to blame for this sick man's obsession with you and you are not to blame for him kidnapping Lexi!"

"Well when everyone wants to blame you it's kind of hard not to believe it," Pete said with a frown.

Myka was outside pacing as she talked to Artie on the Farnsworth. "This is crazy, Artie, Pete refuses to believe he's not to blame and now he wants to go without backup to save his niece. I don't trust David as far as I can throw him!"

"Relax, Myka, we'll make sure he's safe. Do you remember that button I gave you a few weeks ago?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"It has a non-traceable GPS system in it. Just sew it onto Pete's shirt before he leaves." Myka nodded as she held the button in her hand. "He's going to be okay. He always comes out on top, right?"

"Right, Artie. I'll call you when he's safe and sound," Myka replied as they disconnected. She went back inside to find David was the only one in the living room. "Is everything ready?" She asked.

David looked up from the file he was reading. "This was just faxed over. I had no idea what Pete went through with this guy. I remember he had been hurt in the line of duty and Jeannie went to visit him, but Lexi and I stayed home. I don't even think his mom had made it in town to see him. I'm not really surprised though. From what Jeannie told me, after their dad died, she and Pete were pretty much on their own because Jane had some job that took her out of state a lot."

Myka nodded knowing exactly what that job was. It made her sick to her stomach to know that Pete had been alone through some of the worst times of his life. No wonder he had turned to drinking. "He never told me about this case. I knew he had been assigned to it but he never even mentioned how close he was to it. I guess I can't really blame him for that."

"Yeah," David replied. "It looks like that tortured him pretty good. You may not want to read the medical report."

"I'll trust your judgment on that. Where is Pete now?"

"Talking with Jeannie. I think they were going to call Jane too."

Pete sighed as he hung up with his mom. There was a Regent meeting somewhere in Dubai and apparently she couldn't leave it. She told him she trusted him and knew he would be able to get Lexi home safe. She obviously forgot about the last time he met Campbell.

He shook his head. No, the important thing was to keep Lexi safe. If he had to be tortured and die to do so, then that's what he was going to do. Pete jumped when Jeannie grabbed his hand. "Pete, I can't lose you too," she told him.

"You won't, I…"

"Don't promise! Dad always promised, remember?" Pete tried to hide his wince at that, but she noticed. "What?"

He finally decided to tell her about his vibes. She seemed to be accepting it pretty well, no look of skepticism on her face. Pete then added, "I think I kinda had one the night dad died."

Jeannie was silent before replying. "You think if you would have told him, he wouldn't have died."

"Well, yeah."

"Don't be stupid, Pete. Even if you had told dad he wouldn't have believed you and he would still go in to save those kids because that's who he is. It's who you are too!"

Pete shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Pete," he turned to see Josh. "Whenever you're ready, you and David should go. We're going to put a wire on him at least. We don't think Campbell will even so much as give him a glance."

"Good idea. Let's go." Jeannie grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "She'll be home soon!"

She nodded. "Be careful!"

While David and Jeannie said their goodbyes Pete went to find Myka. She was staring out the patio door. He went over putting his arms around her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey."

He frowned when she didn't say more. "Myka? What's wrong?"

"I know you're the one with the vibes but I just have this feeling that I'm never going to see you again, Pete."

"You will!" Pete replied. "I just might be a little bruised."

"Oh God, don't say that! You're going back to a man who beat and tortured you, Pete! He hates you and wants to do it again," she exclaimed, turning around to rip a button off his shirt.

"What the hell?"

Myka whipped out a needle and thread as she pulled out another button. "Artie gave this to me a while back. It's a non-traceable GPS system. Wherever Campbell takes you, we'll know."

Pete stilled her hands for a minute. "Look at me, Mykes." When she did, he gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Pete," she said with smile.

David and Pete were standing in front of an empty warehouse waiting for Campbell to arrive nearly an hour later. He was suddenly hit with a strong vibe and a moment later they were hit by headlights. Pete took a deep breath. "Just stay behind me, okay?"

"Yeah, and Pete… thanks."

Pete merely nodded as the car came to a stop. Two men came out, one holding a squirming eight year old by the hand, the other adjusting the buttons of his suit jacket. "Well, Agent Lattimer, it is good to see you again."

"Forgive me if I don't agree."

"Now don't be that way," Campbell said with a grin. "I believe you've met Lexi before?"

Pete looked at the little girl. Her hair and clothing were a mess but she seemed to be okay. "Lexi, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, Uncle Pete," she replied.

"Good," he said then looked at Campbell. "You have me now so let her go."

Campbell nodded to the man beside him and Lexi was released. Pete watched as she ran to her dad and soon he was being led back to the other car. He glanced back at David who nodded to him. "Daddy, where's Uncle Pete going? Daddy! You can't let him go with the bad guy! Daddy!"

"Just leave them, please!" Pete begged when Campbell's friend reached for his gun. At Campbell's look the man nodded and got into the car.

"Let's go, Agent," Campbell said.

Pete's vibes were going in overdrive as he sat in the car. It was obvious that whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be pretty. He glanced at Campbell out of the corner of his eye. The man seemed to be wringing his hands in anticipation.

The car stopped immediately and Pete almost flew to the floor. He could hear Campbell chuckling as the other guy opened the door and yanked him out of the car. "Take it easy, Jake, we don't want to rough him up just yet."

Jake laughed and squeezed Pete's arm hard. It was cliché to say but this guy was huge so there was no way he could take him on. He would just have to wait for Myka and the others to trace him with the button.

"Well, Agent Lattimer," Campbell said as the entered the building. "We have a lot to catch up on. Jake is going to take you to your room. Behave and he won't have to hurt you."

Pete decided not to answer. There wasn't anything that was going to convince this guy to let him go. He came here to save his niece and that's what he did. He would just have to deal with whatever came after.

Jake shoved him into a smaller room at the end of the hall. Pete's eyes widen. He felt like he just stepped into a horror movie. "What's the matter?" Jake asked. "Andrew is gonna have some fun with you."

"Fun? We must have different definitions for fun!" Pete replied, glancing up at the chains that hung from the ceiling. He remembered those all too well from the last time.

"So he was able to look into better ways of torture after you locked him up in jail. He then made sure he behaved enough to get an early release," Jake explained.

"You're awfully talkative," Pete told him.

Instead of replying, Jake yanked Pete's arm and locked him into the chains. "I grew up with Andrew and I was there when he found out about his dad. That man was a legend. He was taken way too soon by the President and all of those agents, agents that should have listened to him!"

Pete knew the feeling. He remembered the first case he and Myka were assigned to, where he first met Artie. He had always been really good at logistics but everyone knew about his uncanny ability to sense a problem before it happened.

"Well, you're all set for now," Jake told him. "Andrew did tell me I could give you a taste of what's to come though…"

Pete watched as Jake went over to the far table. There were some not so nice things there. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come, and thought of Myka.

"Agent Bering, is the signal coming through?"

Myka nodded. "We should be there in about five minutes. Take a left at the next stop light."

She was absolutely freaking out. They had lost the signal briefly the minute they left David's house but it came back. She only hoped they would get there in time before Campbell went too crazy. All Myka kept imaging was finding Pete half beaten to death on ground.

The Farnsworth began to beep incessantly. "Turn right into that parking lot!" she said.

Myka jumped out of the car and looked over at Josh and his team. He nodded to her and they headed to the main entrance while the other men went around to the back entrance. Her heart was pounding as they made their way through the small building. Each room they checked was empty and soon they were at the last door.

"Alpha Team, this Beta. We have Campbell and his friend. Repeat we have Campbell!"

"Understood," Josh replied. "We're still searching for Agent Lattimer, have an ambulance standing by."

"Yes, Sir. Beta team out!"

Josh glanced at Myka. "Let's just hope we don't need one."

That hope was dashed a few minutes later when they opened the door and found Pete unconscious, chained to the ceiling, his feet barely touching the floor. "Oh God, Pete!" Myka cried, rushing towards him.

His eyes lids barely opened but she could see that he was conscious. "Myka," he gasped out.

"We've got you!" Myka replied as she and Josh rushed over. They were having a hard time finding the key to unlock the chains.

"Stay with him," Josh said.

Myka didn't need any urging to do so. She took a deep breath and tried to figure out how bad Pete's injuries were. She gently placed a hand on his face. "Pete, open your eyes for me. Can you do that?"

She saw pain radiating from those beautiful orbs. He shut them again and said, "I think I'm gonna be sick, Mykes."

"Keep your eyes closed and take deep, even breaths. That's good," Myka said. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, stomach's not so queasy now. Everything just hurts. Did Josh ever find the key?"

Myka turned to see he was still looking around. "I don't think they left one in here, Pete. We may have to shoot them off for now."

"Please just do it fast because I can't feel my arms and I think my right shoulder is dislocated."

"Hey, Josh, we need to find a different approach," Myka said.

"Yeah, your bobby pin." She turned back to Pete. "What?"

"You have one in your hair, don't you?" he asked.

She nodded pulling it out. "How did you…?"

"Mykes, you maybe wanna…?"

"I'm on it!"

* * *

EPILOGUE

It was almost two hours before Myka could get in to see Pete. He had lost a lot of blood and was then sent into surgery to repair all the damage. They almost lost him twice the doctor had told her. The doctor also mentioned that he was heavily sedated right now.

She couldn't believe that in the short span of five months Pete was recovering from injuries again. While she was very grateful that Lexi was all right she was furious that Pete had to pay for it. If she ever met Campbell she would not be responsible for her actions.

With a sigh, Myka reached for his hand. She still wasn't sure if he could hear her but it helped her feel better so she spoke to him. "Hey, Pete. I just wanted to let you know that I'm right here and I'm not leaving. Lexi is safe with her parents and I think your brother in law has gained some respect for you. Took him long enough. Anyway, get some rest because you've earned it. I love you, Pete."


End file.
